This invention relates generally to the selecting and filling of orders, and more particularly to a very simple, re-usable card on which orders can be entered, and which is readable by a machine, or by human eye, to fill orders.
There is need, as for example at fast food take-out establishment, or other order receiving establishment for means to enable rapid conversion of desired orders into groupings ready to be taken out or shipped. A major problem is the time required for the order giver to think through and remember what he desires, as he attempts to quickly convey this information to a clerk. Order changes are frequent as the order giver attempts to state items and/or number of items to the clerk, while he re-thinks his desires and the desires of others accompanying him or her, at the establishment. There is a great deal of time wasted, and the order filling process is slowed, to the inconvenience of those waiting in line to have their orders filled. There is need for means or system that obviates these and similar problems, including the need for a quickly programmable and re-programmable menu device.